This invention relates to a process for preparing a product predominant in decabromodiphenyl alkane.
Polybromodiphenyl alkanes, e.g. decabromodiphenyl ethane, are known flame retardants for use in polyolefin and in polystyrenic-based formulations. On a commercial basis, the polybromodiphenylalkane would be supplied to the formulation as a product predominant in the polybromodiphenyl alkane selected. The product would have a form and an impurity content which would be characteristic of the process used to produce it. If the product's physical characteristics, e.g. thermal stability, limit the formulation's processability, then the processor's desire for the product is limited at best. If the product's color is not white or at least near white, the product will be suitable for use in some formulations, however, the product's use may not be acceptable in formulations calling for a white or light color.